Теория движения тел переменной массы
Основное уравнение классической теории движения тел переменной массы ( уравнение Мещерского ) получило широкую известность в России в связи с публикацией диссертации Мещерского И.В. в 1897 году, в дальнейшем теория развивалась Мещерским И.В.,Космодемьянским А.А. и др. видными механиками. Вывод уравнения Мещерского По материалам источников , Уравнение движения материальной точки переменной массы для случая присоединения (или отделения) частиц было получено и основательно исследовано в магистерской диссертации И. В. Мещерского, защищенной в Петербургском Университете 10 декабря 1897 года (см. данный источник стр.37). Первое сообщение об уравнении движения материальной точки переменной массы в общем случае одновременного присоединения и отделения частиц было сделано И.В. Мещерским 24 августа 1898 г. на заседании секции математики и астрономии X съезда русских естествоиспытателей и врачей в Киеве, широкую известность оно получило позднее, после работы «Уравнения движения точки переменной массы в общем случае», напечатанной в «Известиях Петербургского политехнического института» в 1904 году.(см. данный источник стр.222). Следует отметить, что по исследованиям Г.К. Михайлова, изложенных в его докторской диссертации (Развитие основ динамики системы переменного состава и теории реактивного движения. — М.: 1977) и работе "Георг Букуа и начала динамики систем с переменными массами" (см. "Исследования по истории физики и механики". Москва: Наука, 1986, с. 191—238), аналогичное уравнение было установлено чешским ученым-любителем Георгом Букуа (1781—1851) еще в работах 1812—1814 гг. , « рациональная механика есть учение о движениях, производимых какими бы то ни было силами, и о силах, требуемых для производства каких бы то ни было движений, точно изложенное и доказанное». Далее там же — «сочинение это нами предлагается как математические основания физики. Вся трудность физики, как будет видно, состоит в том, чтобы по явлениям движения распознать силы природы, а затем по этим силам объяснить остальные явления.» , Масса по Ньютону — есть количество материи — «мера материи, устанавливаемая пропорционально плотности и объему ее». «Это же количество я подразумеваю в дальнейшей под названиями тело или масса. » ( Плотность по Ньютону пропорциональна весу (а не массе, т.к. до Ньютона понятие массы никто не вводил) и обратно пропорциональна объему тела ). «'Количество движения' - мера движения, устанавливаемое пропорционально скорости и массе. Количество движения целого есть сумма отдельных частей его. » Интересно заметить, что по Ньютону таким образом определяется не количество движения материальной точки, а количество движения закрытой механической системы ( в современной терминологии ). Кроме того, вводится аксиома аддитивности количества движения. Аддитивность массы и, собственно, материи следовала из аддитивности объема. «Приложенная сила есть действие, производимое над телом, чтобы изменить его состояние покоя или равномерного прямолинейного движения.» «Изменение количества движения пропорционально приложенной движущей силе и происходит по той прямой, по которой эта сила действует.» Таким образом, Ньютон под объектом, для которого постулировал свой второй закон, понимал некоторое количество материи, и нигде им не дается никакого намека на то, что это - изменяющееся во время приложения движущей силы количество материи - слишком неопределенным оказывается такой объект. Используемые аксиомы и определения Для целей нашего доказательства примем следующие аксиомы и определения. 1) ЗМС.Закрытая механическая система(механическая система постоянного состава(массы)) — механическая система (МС.) состоящая за все время своего существования из одних и тех же частиц. 2) Для любой ЗМС. с массой m ( и как следствие, для любой из ее частей ) для любых момента времени t и отрезка \Delta {t} в Инерциальной системе координат(ИСО.) для \mathbf v_i << C (скорости света) справедливы общеизвестные соотношения аддитивности движения составляющих ее частиц : \frac{ \Delta (m{\mathbf v_c}) } {\Delta {t}} = \mathbf \Phi , \mathbf \Phi для вселенной = \mathbf 0 , m=Const , где \left. \mathbf \Phi \right\vert_{ \Delta {t}=\sum_{j=1}^\infty \Delta t_j } = \frac{1}{\Delta {t}} \sum_{j=1}^\infty \mathbf F_j(\xi) \Delta {t_j} , \mathbf F = \sum \mathbf F_n , m = \sum m_i , m \mathbf v_c = \sum m_i \mathbf v_i , и , как следствия : \mathbf r_c = \sum m_i \mathbf r_i / m , \sum \sum \mathbf \phi_{ik}=0 здесь : — суммирование ( аддитивность ) свидетельствует о принципе независимости величин; все величины, кроме массы и времени, векторные ; — \mathbf F_n — n-я мгновенная сила, действующая со стороны внешнего окружения на эту ЗМС. и в совокупности с остальными составляющая результирующую мгновенную силу \mathbf F = \lim\limits_{\Delta {t} \to 0} \mathbf \Phi со стороны внешнего окружения ; — \mathbf F_j(\xi) — некоторая мгновенная сила, действующая на бесконечно малом отрезке времени \Delta {t_j} — участвующая в составлении интегральной суммы, которая определяет среднюю на \Delta {t} результирующую силу \mathbf \Phi , действующую на эту ЗМС. со стороны ее внешнего окружения ; — \mathbf \phi_{ik} — средняя на отрезке \Delta {t} сила, действующая на i'''-ю часть со стороны '''k-й внутри этой ЗМС. ; — \mathbf r_c , \mathbf v_c — радиус-вектор и скорость центра масс этой ЗМС, связанные в любой момент времени t_0 отношением \mathbf v_c(t_0) = \left. \frac{d \mathbf r_c}{dt} \right\vert_{ m_i=m_i(t_0)=const_i } , где в данный момент времени m_i считаются зафиксированными; — m_i , \mathbf r_i , \mathbf v_i — масса, радиус-вектор, скорость центра масс i'''-й части этой ЗМС. системы в данный момент времени. Во всех выражениях данного пункта, кроме специально оговоренных, '''ЗМС. система в данный момент времени может быть рассмотрена или как состоящая из постоянных ( m_i=const_i ) на следующем \Delta {t} отрезке времени или как состоящая из переменных по массе ( m_i=m_i(t)=var_i ) на этом отрезке частей. 3) ОМС.Открытая механическая система(механическая система переменного состава(массы)) — МС. ~S_a(t) , выделенная некоторым образом ( обычно, но не обязательно, физической границей отделения ) из ЗМС. ~S_c и обменивающаяся частицами со своим окружением S_b(t)=S_c\setminus S_a(t) , масса которых на любом временно́м отрезке t_0,t_1 подчиняется уравнениям баланса : m_a(t)=m_a(t_0)+m_1(t)-m_2(t) , m_a(t)+m_b(t)=Const ; в которых : m_1(t_0)=m_2(t_0)=0 — начало массообмена на данном отрезке ; m_1(t)>0 , m_2(t)>0 — для t>t_0 неубывающие непрерывные известные функции времени, выражающие массы частиц ОМС.систем S_1(t),S_2(t) , пришедших(в) и ушедших из S_a(t) на отрезке времени [ t_0,t ] (ниже показано, что не снижая общности, можно использовать и более простой вид уравнения баланса — см. Развитие и анализ общего уравнения Мещерского 2); m_a(t_0) — масса частиц в S_a(t_0) (то есть в момент времени t=t_0 ); m_b(t) — масса частиц в ОМС. S_b(t) ; 4) ОМТ.(ЗМТ.)Открытая(Закрытая) материальная точка — материальная точка(МТ.), моделирующая поступательное движение соответственно ОМС. или ЗМС. При этом для ОМС.системы понимается, что ОМТ. точка описывает поступательное движение такой ЗМС., масса и количество движения которой совпадает с соответствующими характеристиками ОМС. в данный момент времени. Заметим, что центр масс (ЦМ.) МТ. полностью характеризует ее движение (подпадающее под вышеприведенные аксиомы) и всегда геометрически совпадает с самой точкой, но при этом он не обязан совпадать с центром масс МС.системы., моделируемой этой МТ.точкой . Нужно заметить, что данный термин не имеет широкого применения(как, впрочем, и другие его аналоги) и будет использоваться исключительно в рамках данного доказательства для однозначности понимания и краткости текста. Например, в упоминаются следующие определения материальной точки переменной массы : «„под материальной точкой переменной массы понимаем такую переменную систему частиц постоянной массы, размерами которой пренебрегаем и которую считаем сосредоточенной во все время движения в области, движущейся поступательно с некоторой геометрической точкой вспомогательной системы координат“.» или другое «под точкой переменной массы будем понимать гипотетическую материальную точку, масса и количество движения которой в каждый момент времени равны массе и количеству движения системы переменного состава.» 5) Аксиома близкодействия — допускаем, что интересующее нас взаимодействие имеет место только при непосредственном контакте частиц S_a(t), S_1(t), S_2(t) . Данная гипотеза обусловливает специфичный для открытых МС. процесс относительного смещения ЦМ. системы ( относительно переносной системы координат , связанной с телом ОMC. ), вызванный неравномерным массообменом по всему объему тела. Из чего следует, что движение систем, обусловленное обменом частицами, нужно рассматривать именно в точке их контакта, моделируя эти системы ОМТ. точками. Такая модель для поступательно движущихся ОМС. будет описывать и движение остальных точек системы, кроме ее ЦМ. Движение остальных ОМС, а также центра масс ОМС. S_a(t) следует рассматривать исходя из привлечения дополнительных определяющих эти процессы уравнений. Можно показать (См. ниже Развитие и анализ общего уравнения Мещерского 3), что центр масс ОМС. S_a(t) может двигаться иначе, чем точка контакта. Например, в задаче Кейли о соскальзывающей на пол цепи центр масс цепи на первом и третьем этапах будет двигаться со скоростью вдвое меньшей, чем точки цепи, а на втором этапе его скорость будет оставаться равной нулю. Математическое описание движения ОМТ. S_a(t) С учетом принятых аксиом и определений сделаем следующее допущение — движение ОМТ. S_a(t) на любом временно’м отрезке \tau=t_0,t_1 , содержащем точку контакта \xi \in t_0,t_1 можно представить, как сумму движений трех ЗМТ. точек S_0(\tau),S_1(\tau),S_2(\tau) , формирующих на данном отрезке ОМТ.точку S_a(t) , то есть : S_0(\tau) — постоянно находящейся в составе ОМТ. части частиц , S_1(\tau) — частиц, пришедших в ОМТ. из внешней среды S_b(t) и S_2(\tau) — частиц, ушедших во внешнюю среду S_b(t) на отрезке времени \tau (см. рис.). Поскольку отрезок \tau м.б. любым, в том числе и сколь угодно малым, то, ограничиваясь рассмотрением только трех вышеназванных систем, в общем случае невозможно показать, что на ОМТ. S_a(t) кроме сил реакции \mathbf \phi_1(\tau),\mathbf \phi_2(\tau) (см.ниже) при отрыве(присоединении) бесконечно малых масс S_1(t),S_2(t) , могут действовать еще и дополнительные силы воздействия со стороны среды, формируемой этими потоками (например, силы трения или силы электромагнитного взаимодействия при массообмене с магнитной средой) — так как эти силы для стремящихся к нулю m_1,m_2 тоже будут стремиться к нулю, в отличие от сил реактивного взаимодействия \mathbf \phi_1(\tau),\mathbf \phi_2(\tau) . Поэтому для математического отражения возможного существования этих сил в рассмотрение вводится среда S_b(t) , формируемая потоками реагирующих частиц S_1(t),S_2(t) , которая также как и S_a(t) имеет конечную массу при любом \tau и со стороны которой при любом \tau возможны не нулевые силы взаимодействия c S_a(t) ( см. ниже \mathbf \phi_{ab}(\tau) + \mathbf \phi_{1b}(\tau)+ \mathbf \phi_{2b}(\tau) ) . Для этих трех ЗМТ. точек (а также для S_b(t) , которая нас пока не интересует — см. ниже Развитие и анализ общего уравнения Мещерского 1) на этом отрезке в соответствии с принятыми аксиомами движения ЗМТ. можно составить следующую систему уравнений (везде далее, если (\tau) будет относиться к какой-то величине, то будем считать эту величину, характеризующей движение ЗМТ. на этом отрезке времени, в противном случае — величиной, характеризующей движение ОМТ. в данный момент времени): Здесь : (m_a(t_0)-m_2(\tau)),m_1(\tau),m_2(\tau) — массы частиц ЗМТ. S_0(\tau),S_1(\tau),S_2(\tau) , постоянные при заданном отрезке \tau ; \mathbf v_a(t_0),\mathbf v_a(t_1) — скорости S_0(\tau) в моменты времени t_0,t_1 , равные скоростям ОМТ. S_a(t) в эти же моменты времени, поскольку S_0(\tau) — это ЗМТ., остающаяся в составе ОМТ. S_a(t) на протяжении всего отрезка \tau=t_0,t_1 ; \mathbf v_1(t_0),\mathbf v_1(t_1) и \mathbf v_2(t_0),\mathbf v_2(t_1) — скорости S_1(\tau),S_2(\tau) — приходящих и уходящих из S_a частиц в моменты времени t_0,t_1 ; \mathbf \phi_{ij}(\tau),\mathbf \Phi_{i}(\tau) — внутренние средние на отрезке \tau силы, действующие на i-ю ЗМТ. со стороны j-ой и со стороны внешней по отношению к S_c среды ; Для S_b(t) — все аналогично выше рассмотренному. Благодаря построенной системе уравнений (*) можно явным образом рассмотреть силы взаимодействия между S_a(t) и S_1(t),S_2(t) на отрезке \tau : Здесь члены в (…) — так называемые средние «реактивные силы», которые в совокупности определяют взаимодействие \mathbf \phi_{a1} + \mathbf \phi_{a2} между S_a(t) и S_1(t),S_2(t) при отсутствии внешних сил \mathbf \phi_{1b}(\tau) + \mathbf \Phi_{1}(\tau) + \mathbf \phi_{2b}(\tau) + \mathbf \Phi_{2}(\tau) , действующих на ОМТ. точки S_1(t), S_2(t) (об условности именования этих членов силами См. ниже Выводы относительно формулировки второго закона Ньютона для тел с переменной массой). Здесь интересно заметить, что изменение скорости \mathbf v_a ОМТ. может и не происходить даже в случае изменения ее массы при скоростях движения отделяющихся/присоединяющихся частиц отличных от скорости движения ОМТ. - нужно только обеспечить нулевое значение сил взаимодействия \mathbf \phi_{a1} , \mathbf \phi_{a2} и сил со стороны внешней среды \mathbf \phi_{ab}+\mathbf \Phi_{a} . Подходы к решению уравнений движения (*) и дополнительные допущения Вообще говоря, составленная система уравнений (*) является модельным прототипом задач движения разных классов, в том числе и интересующего нас случая. Рассматривая данный прототип можно исходить из следующих предположений : * если массы, скорости и внешние средние силы \mathbf \Phi(t) не являются непрерывными, то могут иметь только конечный разрыв 1-го рода (обычно — в точках контакта). Мгновенные внутренние силы \mathbf f могут иметь разрыв 2-го рода в точке контакта (ударное взаимодействие) ; * если m_1(t),m_2(t) имеют ступенчатый разрыв 1-го рода (как следствие, m_a(t) имеет такой же характер), то уравнения движения (*) можно рассматривать, как уравнения движения ЗМТ. точек ; * если средние силы \mathbf \phi_{ij}(\tau),\mathbf \Phi_{i}(\tau) кусочно-непрерывны, то уравнения движения (*) следует рассматривать по интервалам их непрерывности. С учетом данных предположений возможно комбинирование ниже перечисленных подходов к решению (*): 4) m_1(t),m_2(t) — непрерывные и дифференцируемые функции , \mathbf v_1(t),\mathbf v_2(t) — имеют ступенчатый разрыв 1-го рода в каждый момент времени t ( или как вырожденный случай - также непрерывны и дифференцируемы) . \mathbf v_a(t) — также непрерывная и дифференцируемая функция. Отрезок времени контакта \tau - "односторонний", что непосредственно следует из аксиомы близкодействия , т.е. реактивное ("резкое") взаимодействие каждого из реагирующих потоков частиц S_1(t),S_2(t) происходит одновременно только или со средой S_a(t) или только со средой S_b(t) ( так S_1(t) реагирует с S_a(t) — в конце отрезка, а S_2(t) — в начале ), что позволяет в каждый момент времени отрезка контакта считать влияние реактивных сил со стороны S_b(t) отсутствующим. Этот случай как раз и рассматривается при выводе уравнения Мещерского. Ступенчатый разрыв 1-го рода по скоростям «изменяющих частиц» имеется в точке контакта \xi такой, что ( используем то, что если \tau \to 0 , то t_1 \to t_0 и наоборот, причем \xi всегда остается внутри t_0,t_1 ; заметим, что скорости «изменяющих частиц» будут независимыми, а их массы зависимыми от предельного стремления функциями ) : Сделаем следующее допущение о совокупном характере сил \phi_{ij}(t) и \Phi_{i}(t) : где \mathbf F_a(\xi) — мгновенная результирующая сила, действующая на ОМТ. точку S_a(t) в момент времени \xi со стороны ее внешнего окружения — т.е со стороны ОМТ.точки S_b(t) и внешнего окружения ЗМТ.точки S_c . В некоторых источниках ( C.176) считают , что силами (\mathbf \phi_{1b}(\tau) + \mathbf \Phi_{1}(\tau)) и (\mathbf \phi_{2b}(\tau) + \mathbf \Phi_{2}(\tau)) обычно пренебрегают, но, рассматривая подробнее этот момент, можно заметить, что эти силы могут содержать в своем составе "плавную" составляющую, приводящую к дифференцируемому плавному изменению скорости реагирующих частиц и "резкую" составляющую, вносящую вклад в резкое скачкообразное изменение скорости реагирующих частиц. Первая из упомянутых составляющих по второму закону Ньютона пропорциональна массе реагирующих частиц и дифференцируемому плавному приращению их скорости и следовательно в пределе равна нулю. Вторая же вполне может фигурировать среди сил выражения (4.b) в конечной записи уравнения Мещерского, и при использовании уравнения этот тип сил нужно учитывать в \mathbf F_a(t) . Далее, если мы рассмотрим общую сумму всех внутренних сил в первых трех уравнениях (*), то ввиду принятых аксиом, они взаимоскомпенсируются (независимо от их возможной разрывности на отрезке \tau , даже, если \tau сколь угодно мал) : Теперь, при вышеуказанных допущениях и аксиомах, сложим первые три уравнения системы (*) и переходя к пределу при \tau \to 0 получим уравнение движения ЗМТ., состоящей в момент времени t''' из трех ОМТ. S_a(t),S_1(t),S_2(t) , причем , масса двух последних ОМТ. точек в данный момент времени равна нулю, а их скорости могут отличаться от скорости первой ОМТ. : Поскольку все рассмотрение выше проводилось для любого отрезка времени \tau=t_0,t_1 , содержащем точку контакта \xi \in t_0,t_1 , то можно произвести замену переменной, получив тем самым общее уравнение Мещерского для движения ОМТ. S_a(t) с учетом присоединения(отсоединения) материальных потоков S_1(t) ( S_2(t) ) : здесь при рассмотрении составляющих силы \mathbf F_a(t) необходимо учитывать выводы, касающиеся формул , . Развитие и анализ общего уравнения Мещерского '''1) Для ОМТ. точки S_b(t) , являющейся внешним окружением, с которым обменивается частицами S_a(t) можно, рассматривая систему (*) по аналогии получить следующее уравнение : 1.1) Нужно отметить, что уравнения , вместе образуют совместную систему уравнений, описывающих массообмен между двумя ОМТ. S_a и S_b и могут решаться , как единая система уравнений , которые при сложении ( благодаря взаимоисключению \mathbf v_1,\mathbf v_2 ) дают уравнение \frac{d (m_a\mathbf v_a + m_b\mathbf v_b)}{dt} = \mathbf F_a + \mathbf F_b , выражающее 2-й закон Ньютона для ЗМТ. S_c , в которой составляющие ее части обмениваются материей d m_2 от скорости v_a до v_2 и затем от v_2 до v_b , и также одновременно в противоположном направлении материей d m_1 от скорости v_b до v_1 и затем от v_1 до v_a . Практическим примером может явиться параллельное движение двух барж, с каждой из которой бьет водный брандспойт в сторону другой, наполняя ее водой. 1.2) В случае, когда массообмен d m_2 происходит сразу от скорости S_a до скорости S_b и одновременно аналогично для d m_1 в противоположном направлении можно сказать, что реактивные силы будут фигурировать в том уравнении, которое соответствует "управляющей" ОМТ., т.е. той, которая сталкивается или отталкивает соответствующий поток материи. Эти реактивные силы и будут приводить к изменению количества движения такой ОМТ. на величину равную этим реактивным силам, в то время как в противоположной ОМТ. соответствующих реактивных сил не будет ( масса ее будет изменяться за счет потока материи, уже имеющего скорость движения этой ОМТ.). В такой ситуации можно установить для обоих уравнений , ( вместе они образуют совместную систему ) следующие значения скоростей : \mathbf v_1=\mathbf v_b , \mathbf v_2=\mathbf v_a - если каждая из ОМТ. сталкивается со "своими" частицами, \mathbf v_1=\mathbf v_a , \mathbf v_2=\mathbf v_b - если каждая из ОМТ. отталкивает от себя "чужие" частицы, \mathbf v_1=\mathbf v_b , \mathbf v_2=\mathbf v_b - если S_a с d m_1 сталкивается и d m_2 отталкивает, \mathbf v_1=\mathbf v_a , \mathbf v_2=\mathbf v_a - если S_b с d m_2 сталкивается и d m_1 отталкивает. Если массообмен происходит только в одном направлении, то во всех этих случаях можно установить скорость массообмена другого потока равной нулю : \frac{d m_1}{dt}=0 или \frac{d m_2}{dt}=0 1.3) Случай, когда одним и тем же потоком материи управляют обе ОМТ. одновременно ( одна его отталкивает , другая с ним сталкивается — т.е. отрезок контакта "двусторонний" ) исключается ввиду принятия аксиомы близкодействия - т.к. когда одна ОМТ. отталкивает поток, то другая не может в это же время мгновенно начать с ним столкновение . 1.4) Уравнения , можно обобщить на движение системы , состоящей из n ОМТ. тел, обменивающихся потоками m ОМТ. компонентов. Считая, что i'''-е тело массой m_i движется со скоростью \mathbf v_i и может отталкивать от себя в сторону '''j-го тела для возможного столкновения с ним массу k'''-го компонента m_{ijk} , который движется со скоростью \mathbf v_{ijk} , что при этом на движение '''i-го тела влияют силы воздействия со стороны всех остальных тел данной системы \mathbf F_{ij} и внешней по отношению ко всей системе среды \mathbf F_{ie} , данный общий случай будет описывать следующая система уравнений : {dt} - ( \mathbf v_{ijk} - \mathbf v_i )\frac{d m_{ijk}}{dt} ) + \sum_{j=1,j \ne i}^{n} \mathbf F_{ij} + \mathbf F_{ie} , \sum_{k=1}^{m} \sum_{j=1,j \ne i}^{n} m_{ijk} = m_i^2 , \sum_{k=1}^{m} \sum_{j=1,j \ne i}^{n} m_{jik} = m_i^1 , m_i=m_i(t_0)-m_i^2+m_i^1, dm_{ijk} \geqslant 0 , dm_{jik} \geqslant 0 , i=(1..n) , |style=|ref=Вид 1.2|center=}} где m_i^2 — общие масса всех отталкиваемых i'''-м телом компонентов , m_i^1 — общая масса всех компонентов, с которыми '''i-е тело сталкивается ( 1''' и '''2 - верхние индексы ) . 2) В своей работе Мещерский отметил (см.,C.250), что не сужая области применения уравнение можно представить и в более простом виде : полагая в определении ОМТ. следующие изменения : m_a(t)=m_a(t_0)+m_1(t) , m_a(t)+m_b(t)=Const , (из чего следует, что \frac{d m_1}{dt}=\frac{d m_a}{dt}=-\frac{d m_b}{dt} ); m_1(t_0)=0 — начало массообмена на данном отрезке ; m_1(t) — для t>t_0 непрерывная известная функция времени, могущая менять знак на рассматриваемом отрезке и выражающая при m_1(t)>0 массу частиц, пришедших в S_a(t) , а при m_1(t)<0 — массу частиц, ушедших из S_a(t) на отрезке времени [ t_0,t ]. При этом \frac{d m_1}{dt}>0 выражает процесс присоединения частиц, а \frac{d m_1}{dt}<0 — процесс отделения частиц от S_a(t) ; Можно также пойти несколько иным путем и ввести в рассмотрение так называемую «среднюю скорость приращения массы» ОМТ. S_a(t) (,C.250): \mathbf V_I=\frac{1}{\frac{dm_a}{dt} }(\frac{dm_1}{dt}\mathbf v_1 - \frac{dm_2}{dt}\mathbf v_2) , где \frac{dm_a}{dt}=\frac{d (m_1-m_2)}{dt} и представить уравнение в виде : 3) Заметим еще раз, что вышеприведенное уравнение справедливо только для описания движения точки контакта ОМС. , движение остальных точек системы должно рассматриваться на основании дополнительных допущений (например, — поступательного движения ОМС.(,C.225). Что касается движения ЦМ. , то, как показано в источнике (,C.89-98), рассматривая ОМС. систему, состоящую из ОМТ. точек (движение каждой из которых подчиняется уравнению Мещерского ), можно составить уравнение движения ЦМ. такой системы . Приведем его без вывода. Для произвольной ОМС. : Для ОМС. , являющейся абсолютно твердым телом : здесь : M — масса ОМС., Заметим, что с ОМС. жестко связана неким удобным для нас образом подвижная система отсчета координат ; \mathbf F — результирующая всех внешних сил, действующих на ОМС. ; \mathbf F_r = \sum \frac{ d m_i } {dt} \mathbf u_i — «реактивная сила» взаимодействия ОМС.системы с i-ой частицей, массой m_i , имеющей относительно относительно СО, жестко связанной с ОМС. относительную скорость \mathbf u_i = \mathbf V_i - \mathbf v_i ( \mathbf v_i — абсолютная скорость системы в i-й точке контакта, для абсолютно твердого тела тождественно равная ее переносной скорости), \mathbf V_i — абсолютная скорость взаимодействующей частицы в i-й точке контакта); \mathbf a_c = \frac{ d \mathbf v_c} {dt } = \mathbf a_c^{(e)} + 2\left[ \mathbf \omega \times \mathbf v_c^{®} \right] + \mathbf a_c^{®} — абсолютное ускорение ЦМ.ОМС. относительно ИСО; \mathbf a_c^{(e)} — переносное ускорение ЦМ.ОМС. (то есть ускорение той точки подвижной системы координат, в которой в данный момент времени находится ЦМ.ОМС.) ; \mathbf \omega — мгновенная угловая скорость осей подвижной системы координат, характеризующих вращение ОМС. ; \mathbf a_c^{®} = \frac{ \stackrel{~}{d_r} \mathbf v_c^{®} } {dt} — относительное ускорение ЦМ.ОМС. относительно СО, жестко связанной с ОМС.; \mathbf v_c^{®} — относительная скорость ЦМ.ОМС. относительно СО, жестко связанной с ОМС. ( 2 \left[ \mathbf \omega \times \mathbf v_c^{®} \right] — кориолисово ускорение для ЦМ. ОМС ). Можно заметить, что при отсутствии смещения ЦМ. и при условии абсолютно твердого тела \mathbf v_c^{®} \equiv 0 влечет \mathbf a_c^{®} \equiv 0 и уравнение движения ЦМ. становится сходным с уравнением движения для материальной точки : M \mathbf a_c = \mathbf F + \mathbf F_r . Можно показать что при отсутствии смещения ЦМ. и при поступательном движении произвольной ОМС. получается такой же результат. ; Выводы относительно формулировки второго закона Ньютона для тел с переменной массой Исследование механикой движения тел переменной массы (в современной терминологии — ОМС.), начатое во второй половине XIX, и изучение физикой после принятия теории относительности релятивистских процессов привело в XX веке к неоднозначной трактовке законов движения Ньютона. В частности, 2-й закон Ньютона широко получил следующую трактовку (в нотации вышеизложенного вывода) : Что часто понимается, как изменение количества движения любой (в том числе и открытой) МТ. равно равнодействующей F_a всех внешних сил, приложенных к ней. При этом под силами поднимается любая причина (, С.76), вызывающая изменение количества движения ОМТ. Подобная формулировка вызвана также развитием в механике различных искусственных приемов в подходы к решению уравнений движения ( типа введения "сил" инерции ) и, отчасти, также желанием, создавая рациональную механику, выводить, как теорему, закон сохранения импульса для изолированной МТ. Такой взгляд имеет серьезные возражения, ввиду того, что рассмотренный выше вывод уравнения Мещерского показывает (см. ), что в этом случае в состав сил F_a неизбежно входят «силы», определяемые, как \mathbf v_1\frac{d m_a}{dt} , что также, как и «силы» инерции может быть лишь условно названо силами и отвергается многими авторами (см., например,, c. 51). Указанный член в уравнении движения следует рассматривать непосредственно как «скорость подвода количества движения» в ОМТ. Данный подход базируется на таких основных и взаимосвязанных понятиях , как - «сила», «механическая система»(«тело»), «движение», «уравнение», «аксиоматическая система» : * Прежде всего, при принятии для ОМТ.( S_a(t) , как аксиомы рациональной механики (), возникает проблема идентификации понятия тела, так как трудно, в отличие от ЗМТ.( S_c ), заложить в фундаментальные понятия ОМТ.точку — то есть тело, которое непрерывно формируется — не является целостным (как тело оно явно не определено на протяжении значительного промежутка времени). Собственно, Ньютон, давая определения своей механики фактически определил массу, как меру количества материи («Количество материи (масса) есть мера таковой, устанавливаемая пропорционально плотности и объему ее.» «Это же количество я подразумеваю в дальнейшей под названиями тело или масса» С.24), что хоть и вызвало впоследствии нарекания ( т.к. под количеством материи стало пониматься нечто иное ), но позволило однозначно идентифицировать тело его массой, то есть как закрытое — не обменивающееся частицами со своим окружением. Проблема идентификации особенно проявляется, когда постулируя фундаментальный закон движения требуется определить отсутствие изменения движения для любого тела, в том числе и для любой его сколь угодно малой частицы — но , если она не является целостной, то постоянно будет иметься изменение ее движения ; * Далее — сила с точки зрения многих механиков, особенное развитие эта точка зрения получила в трудах Эйлера( С.354), должна являться внешней по отношению к телу причиной, вызывающей изменение движения тела как целого, что опять же (при постоянном формирования тела) определить такую силу, как внешнюю, становится проблематичным — собственные частицы в ОМТ. отбрасываются самим телом или непрерывно принимаются телом (становятся «родными»). Впрочем, это же согласуется и с точкой зрения Ньютона, писавшего «Сила проявляется единственно только в действии, и по прекращении действия в теле не остается.» ( С.26), после чего трудно представить, чтобы фактически непосредственно за счет изменения массы изменившееся количество движения не оставалось бы в теле, которое приобрело эту массу в результате массообмена. Внутренние же силы должны являться причиной сохранения тела, как целого, и в отношении движения тела как целого объекта (макроскопического движения объекта) должны взаимокомпенсироваться по 3-му закону Ньютона. * Но самое главное, — силы являются теми логическими опорами, по которым можно распознать движение( С.26). Сила, являясь причиной изменения макроскопического движения, должна обладать способностью определяться независимо от движения или изменения этого движения — с помощью выявления процесса какой-то другой физической природы, отличной от макроскопического движения. Это требование становится существенным, если мы хотим понять с помощью уравнения ( как математической формы нашего понимания объекта ), что же из себя представляет изучаемый объект. Только таким образом мы сможем с помощью уравнения связать различные свойства объекта друг с другом — силу(как одну сторону свойств объектов) и изменение движения (как другую сторону свойств объектов), понять природу явлений, их причину и следствие и впоследствии использовать их для практических целей. В противном случае мы будем получать тавтологию, когда изменение движения является причиной изменения движения, не понимая при этом, каким сторонним независимым способом можно вызвать это изменение. Приведенный в данной статье разбор процесса движения ОМТ. показывает ([[#eq1|см.(*)]] , [[#eq2|'(**)']]), что член \mathbf v_1\frac{d m_a}{dt} чисто кинематический и является изменением макроскопического движения тела — системы S_a(t) . Касательно же члена (\mathbf v_1 - \mathbf v_a)\frac{d m_a}{dt} («реактивной силы») можно сказать, что он является не собственно силой \phi_{a1}(\tau) вызывающей в точке контакта разрыв (или создание) тела, а лишь ее проявлением — изменением макроскопического движения тела — системы S_a(t) , сама же природа реактивных сил никак им не раскрывается. Но, член «реактивная сила» (\mathbf v_1 - \mathbf v_a)\frac{d m_a}{dt} ( в отличие от \mathbf v_1\frac{d m_a}{dt} ) имеет свою причину, имеющую смысл именно силы \phi_{a1}(\tau) , которая может быть измерена независимым от движения способом. * Отметим также и такой очевидный факт, что трактование как второго закона Ньютона для ОМТ. приводит к противоречию с первым законом Ньютона. Действительно, если в правой части находятся , как это следует из второго закона силы F_a , и они равны нулю, то тело ОМТ. должно двигаться прямолинейно и равномерно, т.е. \frac{ d\mathbf v_a }{dt} = 0 , но по данной получается m_a\frac{ d\mathbf v_a }{dt} = -\mathbf v_a \frac{dm_a}{dt} - т.е. ОМТ. ,получается, движется с ускорением, причем зависимым от скорости движения ИСО. * Также можно заметить, рассматривая вышеприведенный вывод уравнения Мещерского, что и само представление сил реакции в точке контакта через «скорость подвода количества движения» ( \mathbf v_1\frac{d m_a}{dt} ) невозможно получить не опираясь на понимание закона движения закрытой МТ. Вообще, следует сказать, что «скорость подвода количества движения» ( также как и «силы инерции» и как вообще любое независимое от сил выражение, полученное исключительно только аналитическим выводом из рассмотрения исходных аксиом без привлечения дополнительных экспериментально установленных определяющих соотношений ), но не «реактивные силы», рассматриваемые как категория сил, приводят к взаимозависимости ( нарушению минимальности ) системы исходных аксиом механики . По этим причинам : — или 2-й закон Ньютона в формулировке должен пониматься исключительно для закрытой МТ., то есть не обменивающейся частицами со своим окружением и при нерелятивистских скоростях имеющей постоянную массу, (а уже из него в механике должны выводиться уравнения движения для ОМТ) также «…второй закон Ньютона справедлив только для точки постоянного состава. Динамика систем переменного состава требует особого рассмотрения». «В ньютоновской механике… m=const и dp/dt=ma». « Масса точки полагается постоянной, независящей ни от положения точки в пространстве, ни от времени». «For a particle in Newtonian mechanics, M is a constant and (d/dt)(M'v') = M(d'v'/dt) = M'a'». «We may conclude emphasizing that Newton's second law is valid for constant mass only. When the mass varies due to accretion or ablation, alternate equation explicitly accounting for the changing mass should be used» ] , — или же в рациональной механике можно вместо 2-го и 3-го законов Ньютона явно постулировать один закон движения для ОМТ. ( или ) («первый закон динамики» - С.242), в котором в правой части кроме сил присутствуют члены, выражающие «скорость подвода количества движения» в ОМТ . Собственно, этот закон также описывает движение некой ЗМТ., состоящей в данный момент времени из трех ОМТ. S_a(t),S_1(t),S_2(t) , из которых масса двух последних равна нулю в данный момент времени. Из данного закона движения при разделении материальной точки, как механической системы на две части (с предположением о том, что причиной изменения движения тела как целого должны являться исключительно только внешние по отношению к телу силы), как теорему, можно вывести 3-й закон Ньютона (то есть то, что - сумма всех внутренних сил для данной системы равняется нулю). [ см. также Петкевич В.В. Теоретическая механика: Учебное пособие. — М.: Наука, 1981. Cтраница 71.Кильчевский Н.А. Курс теоретической механики. Том 1. М.: Наука, 1977. стр. 238.Стрелков С.П. Механика. 3-ие изд. Наука, 1975. Параграф 19. "Общая форма второго закона Ньютона" стр.66. - "Если К—количество движения тела, F — действующая сила, то в любой момент времени F=dK/dt, или F=d(mv)/dt. (19.2) И только в том случае, когда масса тела остается постоянной во времени, можно величину массы вынести за знак производной и написать: F=m dv/dt, (19.3), где dv/dt - есть ускорение тела. Следовательно, только в частном случае, правда, наиболее часто встречающемся, прежняя формулировка остается правильной. При переменной во время движения массе тела необходимо пользоваться вторым законом в общей форме (с количеством движения), которая правильно отображает динамические закономерности во всех случаях движения материальной точки." ]. Примечания Категория:Динамика Мещерского уравнение